


Clef and Konny Are Good At This Parenthood Thing

by lividhowl



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also please if anyone has better ideas for the title help me, but i loved writing it, foundation kids, i love clef being the terrible influence dad, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividhowl/pseuds/lividhowl
Summary: This is gonna be a series of works entailing Clef and Kondraki raising Draven together with multiple chapters that I'm probably gonna write between classes.





	Clef and Konny Are Good At This Parenthood Thing

Draven looked through the scope of the BB gun rifle, leaned up against one of the cafeteria tables and kneeling on the seat. Clef hovered over him, carefully helping him with adjustments, giving him tips in his ear about how to steady his aim and general pointers. They had a dozen different cans on the table across from them, some with water that would give a satisfying splatter and tip over, a few raised and a few sat on the seat of the lunch table. Draven was young, though the big clunky BB gun wasn’t unordinary to find in the hands of young foundation members. They liked to start them off young, and were always given a BB gun as a present at some point as preteens.

Clef loved hanging out with Draven. As Kondraki’s partner, he felt a little obligated to get along and spend time with his son, but he really did love it either way. Draven was a good kid, and made things like this fun. Clef was usually a pretty terrible role model, but tried to act a lot better around his boyfriend’s son. Though, not too much better.

Draven lined up the shot, with a little help and steadying from Clef’s end, and with a solid plink! The gun fired, and the empty soda can was knocked over, hopping and falling off the table to clatter around on the floor. Draven looked up at Clef, a smile on his face.

“Nice shot, kiddo.” He praised, his own grin on his face. “Load it up and try one of the lower ones this time.” He pat Draven hard on the back, letting the kid go back to the scope. “I’ll let you do it yourself this time.”

Clef heard someone lean against one of the doors to the cafeteria, and turned to see who it was. The cafeteria during off hours was always fair game to whoever wanted to use it, but if someone wanted to use it while they were having some good old fashion family BB gun bonding, Clef was going to be having some words with whoever was trying to deprive them of it.

When he turned, he as greeted with Kondraki leaning in the doorway, a few stray butterflies clinging to his hat and clothes. He had some papers in his hand, arms folded and he smiled as he took his weight off the door and walked towards his boyfriend. Clef smiled sheepishly, as Konny looked at his young son, who was busy lining up another shot carefully and making adjustments when needed. The older man looked back up at Clef, and pouted, putting a hand on his side.

“C’mon man, I don’t get to teach Dravey how to ride a bike in this shithole, the least you can do is let me be the one to teach him to shoot.” He moaned mockingly.

“Sorry Konny- your kid asked if I could show him,” Clef laughed, “and you know it’s pretty much my job to be a bad influence on children.” Konny rolled his eyes and snickered at his partner, before stepping close to give him a deep kiss on the lips.

“Ewwwwwww…”

The two older men perked up and pulled away, noticing the noise and that there was a distinct lack of the sound of a can being knocked to the floor.

“I don’t need to see my dads be all gross and kiss and stuff like that...” Draven murmured from his place, looking up from the scope of his BB gun, burying his red face into his shoulder, still holding onto the gun. The two men looked at him, and then to each other laughing.

“Sorry, Dravey. We didn’t mean to gross you out or anything…” Kondraki said sheepishly, pulling his hat off with one hand and running his other hand through his hair.

“I dunno about you, Kon,” Clef mumbled, grabbing him and pulling him in close to his front, earning a surprised noise from the tall brunette, “But I loooooooooove you so muuuuuuuch!” He drawled out in a sing-song voice, before kissing his boyfriend passionately. Draven groaned loudly, laying the BB gun on the table and covering his face with his hands, going even more red than before.

Clef pulled away, and they both looked at Draven, laughing to themselves at the poor kid. They loved him, but being mushy and embarrassing him with their love was too much of a dad move to not do it.


End file.
